The invention relates generally to a device for unreeling Romex NM-B 600 Volt w/gr electrical wire, or armored cable 600 Volt w/gr, from the outer layer of the coil.
Remove it from its' package, and place the coil of wire, or cable, on the device, and pull the end of the wire, or cable, from its' outer layer. This will cause the device to rotate horizontally, with wire, or cable, coming off the coil straight. Thus allowing the wire, or cable, to be pulled evenly, through the holes, which have been drilled in studs, top plates, and ceiling joists, without curling or kinking, when wiring residential and commercial buildings. This will save man hours, and will give a more professional-looking job.
Presently NM-B 600 Volt w/gr electrical wires comes in a coil that is packaged in cellophane, or in a cardboard box.
In "Prior Art" the way to install it in a residential or commercial building, has been to place it on the floor, cut a round hole in the center of the cellophane, or cardboard box, grasp the end of the wire from the center of the coil, and pull. When pulling on the wire, it comes out in curls, and sometimes put kinks in the wire. When this occurs, you must stop, and straighten the wire, before pulling through the holes, which have been drilled in studs, top plates, and ceiling joists. Resulting in more manhours.
The same problem exists when installing armored cable 600 Volt w/gr in commercial and residential buildings.
You would place a coil of cable on the floor, remove the bayling tie wire, which holds the coil together, grasp the end of the cable, from the center of the coil, and pull through the holes, which have been drilled in studs, top plates, and ceiling joists. When pulling the armored cable, it comes out of the coil, in curls, and sometimes puts kinks in it. When this occurs, you must stop and straighten the cable, before pulling it through the drilled holes in studs, top plates, and ceiling joists. Also causing the use of extra manhours.
Another method now being used for Romex NM-B 600 Volt w/gr electrical wire, or armored cable 600 Volt w/gr, when installing it in a residential or commercial building, is to remove from packaging, take the end of the wire, or cable, from outer layer of the coil, and tie it off to some structure, and while holding the coil, vertically in your hands, and walking, unroll it, distributing it to length needed, so that the wire, or cable, will be straight, before starting to install it through the drilled holes in studs, top plates, and ceiling joists. This is a slow method.
With all of these prior methods the problem has been, having to stop and straighten the wire or cable. The invention will eliminate this problem.